


What we want

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce had always though he’d never have this in life until Natasha made it happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I've had this idea for a while now but I never really thought about putting it in writing as there are already a lot of fics similar to this but then again I saw a fan art of Brutasha a couple of days ago related to this story and I just can't help myself but write this anyway. Also, this might get a little bit OOC but I'll do my best to stick with their film characterizations.
> 
> I'm not really a good writer but thank you to those still reading my fics, I know they're not that detailed and precise but hoping I'd get to that soon. So sorry for all the mistakes too. Hope I could finish this though...

Soft but hurried footsteps from the hall easily woke Natasha up from her slumber. It has been years since their final mission yet her senses remained heightened just as they were during her active black widow days.

She can feel Bruce's steady breathing on the back of her neck that tells her that he's still deep in his sleep and she's contemplating whether to wake him up or not. As the footsteps grew closer, the only movement she made were from her eyelids, opening them to look at the bedside alarm clock that says 12:01 AM.

The door of the master bedroom swiftly open to reveal a small figure rushing towards the couple lying on the bed. Natasha squeezed Bruce's hand tightly as he jolts awake making him conscious enough to prevent himself from turning into the Hulk.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! It's today! My day is here!" The little girl shrieks as she jumped up and down the bed.

Both parents looked at each other for a split second before turning their gaze to their overly excited daughter. Bruce was the first to get up, extending his arms to reach their precious child.

"Natalie, come here sweetie," He glanced at the clock as he hugs her and allows her to sit on his lap. "You should still be in bed and what did I tell you about jumping?"

"Daddy did you forget what day it is today?" The cheerfulness in her voice slowly fading away.

"I could never ever forget one of the best days of my life. Happy Birthday sweetie," Bruce said before kissing her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I love you," Natasha hugs their daughter, kissing her too on the top of her head. "But daddy is right. It's too early for you to be out of bed."

"Sorry! Sorry! But I'm just so excited for my party today! I can't wait to see all my cool uncles and aunts! Especially Uncle Tony! He promised me he'll let me see and fly his new suit," The five year old enthusiastically informed her parents.

It really didn't come as a shock to the both of them that the child was intellectually gifted. She was after all the daughter of Dr. Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff.

"I think we will have to talk to Uncle Tony about that first when he comes here later. For now, how about we get you back to sleep so your party will really be a few hours away?" Natasha tells her after nuzzling her cheeks gently.

"Do I really have to? I don't think I can daddy," The little girl sweetly looks at Bruce asking to back her up as she replies but a yawn escapes from her mouth.

"It seems like you really need to rest before your celebration sweetie, c'mon I'll tuck you in bed," He smiled when he caught Natasha's eyes then lifted their daughter up when she nods and agrees to go back to her room.

He draped a blanket over her while singing a short lullaby that sends her to sleep quickly. Bruce kissed the top of her daughter's red hair before walking towards Natasha who was watching them at the door.

"It's time to get you back in bed too," He said, locking their hands together as they made their way back to their room.

They pulled the sheets up to cover themselves and exchanged a few chaste kisses before he wraps her in his embrace.

"I love you so much. Thank you," Bruce whispered softly in her ear.

"For what?" She knew what he was talking about but asks anyway.

"For everything. I know I've already said this a million times but one thank you will never be enough for all the things you've done just so we could have her."

It was deemed to be impossible but it didn't stop her from trying. It was one of the things Bruce wanted but accepted that he'd never have after his exposure. Natasha, on the other hand, was stripped off her ability to conceive after her graduation ceremony and clearly didn't see this in her future until they finally had the chance to run with it.

They underwent lots of tests and examinations. Tested science to its limit just to see what would work. He gave up after consistent failures, not wanting to risk her any longer but she was very persistent and he is forever thankful for that.

"I don't regret anything, I love you both."

He held her tight as they both conditioned their minds to go back to sleep. She was the first to give in and because of her conversation with Bruce prior to drifting off, her dreams take her back to some of the events that occurred in the past which led them to have their little bundle of joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor's office only had two more patients left in waiting and one of them was Natasha Romanoff. She was wearing her usual hoodie jacket, covering her head perfectly to avoid any unwanted attention. The medical assistant called the woman to her right and Natasha took a quick glance at the soon to be mother rubbing her belly as she walks inside for her appointment.

Natasha decided to see a regular obstetrician in the city other than the resident doctor they have at the Avengers facility to stay away from any gossips and discussions with her co-heroes that may arise from her check up. She chose the one whose clinic was not on a busy street and came on the day where only a handful of patients visit.

Another woman sat beside her, handing her a drink while also trying to give her a reassuring smile. Nat took the bottled water in her hand as she said, "Thank you for coming with me, Laura"

Clint's wife stared at her for a few more seconds, the edges of her lips still curved upward. She was very happy when Natasha asked her to accompany her to the doctor. She's great with her kids after all, though a part of her too feels worried and sad knowing that it may not even happen at all.

"Hey, it's what friends do. I think what your doing is really brave and sweet but I believe that you should let Dr. Banner know what you're up to Nat."

Laura's right, she ponders. But as much as she wants to tell Bruce, she doesn't want to get him upset with this idea nor get his hopes high as she still doesn't know yet if it they can make the impossible possible. She wants to know and explore first the different ways in which it can be possibly done.

"I will, but not just yet. I want to know first if I can," Natasha replied honestly.

"Well, whatever the result of this, know that I'm always here for you, Nat. And Dr. Banner is always understanding when it comes to you."

She's grateful that she decided to do this with Laura, glad that she has a great friend in her. She nods and they fall into silence again as she tries to think positively that Bruce and her might still get a chance to have this in their lives.

The doctor's assistant returned inside the waiting area after twenty minutes, helping the first patient out from the other side of the room. She then turned to the two people waiting outside and said,

"Mrs. Natasha Banner, the doctor will see you now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for still reading!
> 
> The paragraph in the second quotation mark was supposed to be in italic too but I don’t know why the code won’t work! help me? I’ve already spent an insane amount of time trying to figure it out. :(
> 
> Anyway, here’s the next installment!

The music player was the only source of music inside the car as they drive back to the Banner's residence. Laura offered to take the wheel, allowing Natasha to mull over the information recently revealed at their trip to the doctor's office.

The mother of three, who usually knows the best words to say during times of adversities, opted for stillness as she thinks that anything she says right now would not provide any relief nor comfort to her friend at the passengers seat.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Banner but we do have a way to see what kind of birth control your parents forced on you."

Natasha could still see the middle aged doctor explaining the procedure to her as she stared at the car window to her right. She already thought about the worst possible case the specialist could say but she can't help but feel a small pang inside her heart upon hearing it firsthand.

"I already have the test results and I checked them twice. I don't know where your parents took you for this Natasha but I really am sorry to say that I didn't see a uterus nor a cervix, no fallopian tubes and no ovaries. You can't get pregnant without all of that. You had a hysterectomy and they cleared the scar pretty well too."

The Red room certainly didn't want to take any chances.

The drive home was a blur to Natasha until she thought about her next move that stirred a little spark of hope inside her chest. She must reach out to Helen Cho. She might be able to help her recreate the things lacking inside her.

Familiar landscapes outside the moving vehicle started to sink in her head and Natasha knew that home is just a few meters away. As they draw near the house, she sees Clint and his kids playing catch while Bruce watches with Nathaniel by his side. It's not something she hasn't seen before but right now the sight of him with a child sends sharp, stabbing pains inside her heart.

Laura cleared her throat loudly and Natasha took that as her way of asking if she'll be okay, so she turned to look at her to give a nod and they pulled over to join their significant others on the front yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They said goodbye to the Barton clan a couple of hours after dinner. They hit the showers and went straight to rest on the bed.

"So, how was your day out with Laura?" Bruce asked casually as he snuggled close to her.

It was a simple question yet she finds it difficult to answer. She doesn't want to lie to him and it hurts her that she did earlier.

"I asked Laura to go with me to the doctor," The words come out from her mouth as she shuts her eyes.

Bruce shifted his body up to sit on the bed so he can see her face. His fingers interlaced with hers as he replied, "You said you went to the mall? And you don't get sick, what's the matter?"

A minute passed before she answered back, opening her eyes to see the reaction on his face.

"I wanted to know what they did to me at the graduation ceremony. I consulted a doctor to know if I could conceive."

Bruce was speechless. He was still processing what he just heard. Natasha took the opportunity to sit up on the bed so they could literally be face to face.

"I thought it was clear that we can't Nat. I don't understand," His eyebrows moved closer together, lines appeared on his forehead.

"I know but we haven't really tried right?" She squeezed his hand with hers as she leaned forward into his space.

"What are you saying? We made love so many times Nat, it could've made something beautiful. But as far as I can count, there's still just two of us here," His every word was clearly accompanied by pain.

"That's not what I meant. We could go through experiments. You could make something that could help us," Her voice was a little too pleading for her taste but right now she doesn't really care.

"The gamma exposure killed my seed and it took us a long time to ensure that you'll be safe even if we do it without any precaution," He took his hands away from her, rubbing one on his forehead.

"Yes because we tested it and we tried, Bruce. We're not out of options here. We could take a chance," She's really hoping he'd consider what she's saying.

"Why are you doing this Natasha?" He lifted his head up as he took a deep breath. One hand still at the top of his head.

"Because it's something I want, it just grew on me and I want it with you."

It wasn't a future she sees herself in before but being with Bruce changed a lot of her perspectives and this is something she thought about hundreds of times before she was sure she truly wanted it for herself.

"We can't, I can't, I don't know," His gaze back on her again.

"Why are you so against this?!" Her voice rises as she lets out her frustration.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?. I don't want to risk your well being Natasha! I never want to lose any of this!" His pitch matched hers and he realizes he was wrong for raising his voice at her.

Natasha sees streaks of green in his eyes but her expression remained unmoved. He sighed, opened his arms, inviting her to sit on his lap and the color in his eyes returned to brown. When she didn't make any movement, he placed his hands on her body to lift and shift her on his thighs. Her head falls on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout," He whispered. "I just can't put you in any possible danger."

She didn't respond, she kept silent as she buried her head in his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her tight too. No words were heard inside the room for minutes until he exhaled deeply to blurt these out.

"Okay, we'll try but we have to make sure it's safe."

She nods before moving her face to see him, one hand made its way to the back of his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no problem in recreating the system you need, Natasha. However, I cannot guarantee viability as this is the first time I'll be doing it for that specific reason, but there might be a fifty percent chance."

It was purely coincidental that Helen Cho called in days ago to inform Bruce and Tony that she will be visiting the tower to share with them some of the enhancements she made with her Regeneration Cradle. Both Natasha and Bruce decided to take the opportunity to engage a conversation with the geneticist regarding their situation.

"As for you Bruce, you could send me some samples so I can run tests to see if yours are truly sterilized then we'll start from the result of that."

The conversation would have been very uncomfortable to the scientist with seven PhDs, but the feeling was less awkward as Helen was able to help him before on a similar research, back when he was worried about any possible radiation or toxicity he may give Natasha during intimate moments. The discussion back then was truly embarrasing compared to now.

"So when do you want to start?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha's procedure was not done until a couple of months after their meeting at the Avenger's tower laboratory, respecting Bruce's request to internalize all the plans and examinations they had to do to for them to be one step closer to their goal. He never left her side during the entire regeneration process. Making sure everything goes well safely.

On the other hand, his results came out as expected, and the scientists have been testing continuously to revive his fertility.

They've done multiple research and it has been a long year. The consistent failures, disappointments and the pressure are starting to get to him, making him upset and even transforming to the other guy on a couple occassions. He thinks that no matter what they do, what they want is clearly not going to happen and is a false hope from the very beginning.

Natasha remained confident, encouraging and persuading him to continue on with the progress. Although skeptical, he agreed to try once more but unfortunately the outcome didn't come out differently, making them decide to take a break for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month after the last test, Bruce came home early from his research and unexpectedly find Natasha sleeping in the middle of their king sized bed hugging his pillow tight. He thought he could surprise her by arriving before she does but apparently her activities for the day were shorter than his.

It was only four in the afternoon and he concludes that the training they did at the Avengers facility must be extreme as it looks like it drained most of her extraordinary energy. He walked around the room quietly to let her rest some more but then realizes that she's most likely aware of his presence anyway. Nonetheless, he silently removed and changed his clothing while watching his wife amusedly as she's still pretending to be passed out.

He carefully sat on the bed, waiting for her to execute her plan of waking up naturally and he played along by staying still for eight long minutes by her side, before it started to sink in his mind that maybe she's really still sleeping. Slowly, he placed a hand on the top of head and her hand quickly grabbed his wrist, forcefully turning it around.

"Ow! Natasha! Natasha! It's me!" Bruce cried out loud in response to her reflex, making Natasha snap out of it and let go of his hand immediately.

"Bruce! I'm sorry, are you alright?" She says as she quickly moved her body up from the bed, checking his eyes for any traces of green.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Nat. I thought you were pretending to be asleep," He held his aching wrist with his other hand as his brown eyes stared back at her, which looked liked she truly just woke up.

"I fell asleep, I didn't realize you came in. Which is really weird, then I felt someone touch me and... may I see your hand please?" She replied earnestly, looking at the red color that formed around that his skin. "I think I'm losing my touch."

"I don't think so," A chuckle escapes from him before their lips touched. "Rough training? You were passed out really good."

"No, not really, probably got tired of hearing Rhodey and Steve's non sense earlier." It was the first time he was able to sneak up on her but she shrugged it off thinking that maybe it's bound to happen sometimes, after all it's been a while since she was out on the field.

It oddly happened again the next day as she woke up alone unable to feel Bruce leave her side, managing to sleep the whole night without being roused.

"My senses are slacking badly."

She didn't have time to think it over as the sound of eggs frying made her leave her musing for later and she allowed her feet to take her to the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning. I made breakfast," Bruce greeted her with a smile, kissing her chastely before placing the eggs on each plate that had two slices of toasted bread. "You want a cup of coffee with this?"

Natasha took a plate and seated herself at one of the chairs in their dining table as she thought briefly of his question. Usually she alternates between coffee and tea in the morning but for some reason she's thinking about milk. "Do we still have milk? I think it goes well with this today."

"Milk?"

He was puzzled but checked the fridge anyway, taking out a milk carton from it. He poured it on a glass and grabbed his own plate to join her on the table. He was surprised to see that her plate was almost empty.

"Uhm, do you want some more?" He was already offering his but she waved no, taking the milk from his hand instead.

"Thanks for always making breakfast," She pecked his lips and went back to finish her plate.

An idea popped inside Bruce's head but didn't want to consider it as they already tested negative a month ago. He watched her drink the glass of milk in one go.

She turned to face him, intending to tease and flirt with him a bit but suddenly felt extremely nauseated, causing her to brisk walk towards the sink. She bent down intending to empty the contents of her stomach but none came out.

"Natasha?" He followed her, placing a hand on the side of her waist. "What's happening?"

She felt a little light headed and was not able to answer back directly but one reason in her head clearly stood out.

"I think it's because..." She didn't finish her sentence, giving in once more to the urge of throwing up.

"I'm so sorry, Nat. I didn't check the expiration date, it's been on the fridge for a while. Oh God, I hope it doesn't get worse. I'm so stupid!" Bruce babbles as he takes a handful of paper towels from the kitchen shelves.

She finds it adorable that he's still a dork sometimes and could have played with him for it but right now she's not in the mood for that and doesn't want to be sidetracked.

"Bruce, Bruce!" Natasha called onto him, the second a little louder than she intended but it was enough to stop him from his chatter. "I think this is it. Can you please get the kit in the bedside drawer?"

His heart thumps loudly from his chest and he oblige to what she asked him to do. It is a possibility but he doesn't want to get his hopes up for it may only be shattered once again but he somehow feels different about this one.

Her heart reacted the same way as his, she knew the signs but then she had these before and it didn't turn out to be what they've wanted. However, just like him, something's telling her that this is unlike the previous times.

His face was strained and his body was tensed as he handed her a small box containing a white stick inside. She finds his appearance midly amusing and thinks that she probably looks the same.

"Should we film this?" She says to release some tension in him but he replied with a faint smile to which she responds as a hand cups his cheek, "Whatever the result, I hope you can think of a compelling reason not to lose your cool."

He nods and she didn't bother to close the door as she does the test, Bruce waited almost impatiently at the threshold.

"Bruce"

It was hard to read Natasha's expression as he was overwhelmed with his own emotions. She turned over the stick to his hands for him to find out for himself. He took a peek and it seemed like he wanted to smile and break down at the same time. He opened his mouth but the words couldn't come out.

Natasha watched him quietly, slowly moving forward, biting her lower lip when she was only one more step close to him. They took their time, not a word said and he was the one who broke the silence by giving out a small chuckle when he smiled. Her lips formed the same way.

"Oh my God," He encircled his arms on her body, planting kisses on every part of her skin within reach. "Oh my God"

She giggles while kissing him on the cheek. "I told you we should've filmed it."

It was hard to believe, a lot of things running through their minds, but they couldn't be any happier. It was what they wanted after all. They held each other closely, swaying a little as they both celebrated, glancing every now and then at the stick that for the first time in months, came out positive.


	4. Chapter 4

Boxes and parcels in all kinds of shapes and sizes started to arrive and fill their front yard a day after Tony Stark was told by his science bro that he and Nat were expecting. Apparently, the billionaire was unable to keep his mouth shut as requested, for every single avenger knew about it before the day even came to an end.

"Uhm, sorry, I'm just so excited to share the news and seems like Tony was too," Bruce sheepishly explained as they started to bring the gifts inside. Half of it were from the billionaire himself and his wife, Pepper.

"Well, he made up for it pretty much anyway," Natasha replied as she scanned the cards on at the top of the packages. She knew their friends and co-heroes would be very happy for them but didn't expect the gifts to come this early.

It took them almost an hour to bring everything inside, unable to fit all of it in the living room alone.

"Should we open them now? I mean, our baby's only 10weeks old,” He asked as they settled down the couch placing one hand over her abdomen, a habit he loves doing lately and one that she's very fond in receiving.

"I don't really want to see boxes lying around every single day, besides we'll be able to sort out where we'll place all of it once we know what they are,” She replied reaching the rectangular box in a green wrapping paper with baby cradles as print.

Dearest Bruce and Nat,

Congratulations! We are so thrilled! We'll be visiting soon.

Love, Vis and Wanda.

She took the card, placing it beside her on the couch to keep. She tore the wrapper carefully and the box inside revealed a soft colorful hooded baby blanket.

"Aww, that looks so cute," Bruce comments, a wide smile formed on his face. He never imagined that something like this would fill his heart with so much joy. Natasha feels very elated too, her lips sweetly turns up upon seeing what's inside, imagining their child wrapped in it.

It took them a couple of minutes to appreciate the gift before he takes it to his side, so she could choose another one to open.

"Wait, this is from Thor, how on earth did Tony even reach him?" The god hasn't been around the planet for years, re-establishing the home he lost after the war. "Why don't you open this one?"

My joy is beyond the nine realms as I heard the news that the lady is finally carrying an offspring. This child is bound to do great things.

Bruce saves the note and proceeds to untie the green silk ribbon on the golden box.

"Oh, wow!" It was probably the shiniest thing he'd ever seen, a gold well polished sandal for their newborn's sole.

"Fancy, thank you god of thunder," She says out loud, thinking Thor might be watching from afar.

They added it to the first opened gift and Natasha took another package from the pile.

"Here, it's one of Tony's, it says for twinning," Her left eyebrow raised, handed the card over to Bruce and started to remove the covers. She grinned as she lifted the tiny hulk onesies for him to see.

"Oh, I like these a lot."

Bruce shook his head, taking the clothes from her, looking at its details. "I'm starting to feel like he had this planned a long time ago."

"You're not the only one, they're all so prepared," She says while showing him the last onesie from the box, a miniature catsuit.

Bruce laughs, reaching for the baby black widow suit. "We don't even know the gender yet."

"If we have a girl, she'd still wear the hulk one."

She didn't get a reply, the scientist stares back at the green onesies and she immediately knew the thought that's running inside his mind.

"Hey, all the doctors say that our baby doesn't have any of it. You don't have to worry, everything is okay and wonderful," She intertwines her hand with his and he leans in to kiss her.

"If she's a girl, I really hope she looks like you," He says when their lips parted.

"So there can finally be a little Natasha?"

His smile returns, "Yes, a little Natasha being chased by a bigger Natasha."

He chuckles just thinking about it. "But if you don't mind, I would like the little Natasha to be named Natalie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cramps. Cramps. Cramps.

It wasn't something new. She's nine months in and was getting them a lot this past week. Now, she's trying her best to ignore it by concentrating on getting some sleep.

As expected, after letting her body feel every second of the contraction, it eventually went away but a surprise came to her as another one came again, the closest interval she's had so far.

Natasha groans, it was stronger than the first one. She opens her eyes to look at the time, 1:45 AM. Bruce was still sleeping heavily behind her.

She moans, another contraction came and it's more intense than the previous one. She immediately thinks about the baby getting ready to pop out and just when she was about to wake her husband, her body went back to it's normal painless state.

She sighs and shifts her body to a more comfortable postition, aiming on getting back to sleep as the cramps seemingly stopped for the night. However, the discomfortable sensation returns even before she could shut her eyes, making her elicit another inarticulate sound in response.

"Nat?" Bruce asks, voice deeper from sleep. He rubs her belly, feeling it hard under his touch.

"Nat?"

"I think she's coming," Her reply made him excited and nervous at the same time, he quickly stands up, started pacing back and forth on the side of the bed completely forgetting all the things they practiced once this time comes.

She watched in amusement for a few seconds before another contraction pulls her body back to ache.

"Bruce!" She called onto him loudly to snap him back, also making a mental reminder at the same time of his little panicky moment to tease him about it once all of this is over.

Bruce jumps a little before saying, "Oh! yes, sorry, I'll be back, we can do this, let me just start the car."


	5. Chapter 5

His heart was pounding hard and it was beating way too fast. He started to hear some grunts in the back of his head, it was getting louder with his every step. His other 'other half', is clearly letting him know that he's also awake.

"No, no, no, please no!" He pleads, feeling a bit unsteady and dizzy, he's fighting the urge to turn, trying really hard to stay in control as he quickens his pace towards the garage.

Bruce communicates with the Hulk inside his mind, a connection they established during the war against the mad titan Thanos. Although he doesn't get a response most of the time, he knows that his green half does listen.

He's spoken to the other guy a lot this past year since they started trying for a child. Bruce doesn't know if the Hulk understands but he still explained the process. It kept the big guy from getting antsy during experiments and it helped the scientist a lot with his control during times of pressure and stress. Though a couple of appearances were made, most of it were due to Bruce yielding to his own frustrations.

"Naaaat," Her name grumbled in his head. The other guy is just as protective as him when it comes to her, seeing her discomfort agitates him as much.

Natasha didn't have a sensitive pregnancy, although there were a few occassional moments of her being woozy that made both Bruce and the Hulk apprehensive.

"I know you're worried but she's going to be okay, the little one is just getting ready to see us and it would really help them if you can relax so it'll be easier for me to take them to the hospital," He expounds while panting, opening the door of the car to place the bags in the back seat.

"Nat in pain, Hulk not okay," It was followed by a growl. The other guy really wanted to come out and smash. An act of retribution because she's hurt. Bruce sat on the driver's seat and he began to shake, resisting hard, not wanting to change to a shade of green. His hands and his face lands on the wheel.

He took deep breaths, the calming ones that usually work is now taking too long to effect. His thoughts shifted to Natasha, who's probably worried now that he's not back yet, he tries to think beyond the current situation and onto a beautiful vision of her, joyously staring and smiling at a newborn baby in her arms.

"I'm really hoping you can see that, cause that is what will happen," His voice trembles as his body shivers.

"The pain will go away and it'll be replaced with that. It's part of the process, you have to trust me Hulk. Nat and the baby will be alright," He's wishing that his brain is also capable of sharing the image to the big guy.

The Hulk huffs in response. It took another minute before he calms down. Bruce felt his mind and body reduce in tension. The tug of war in control has been settled.

"Thanks, big guy," He says as he catches his breath, starting the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha lied on the delivery room bed, her breathing was slowly returning back to normal as the last formed sweat dripped from her forehead.

The sound of a baby crying resonates across the entire room and Natasha swears it's the most enticing noise she's ever heard. Her eyes were closed, feeling every single bit of it through her senses, a single tear falls on the side of her eye.

She felt a small body placed along her chest and the cries slowly comes to a stop. Natasha's fingers comes in contact with it as she opens her eyes, before her is a tiny human being, sharing her warmth, immediately familiar to her touch.

It was one of the most blissful moments of her life.

She looks at the baby, it's hers and Bruce's baby girl. She has her hair. Nat smiles, her husband got his wish. The baby does look like her.

Natasha traces her index finger to the little ones small clenched hands, her baby grasps it tight. It feels amazing. The smile never left her face.

"Can my husband come in now?" She asks. They've decided to just make him stay outside, doubtful that the Hulk could keep his cool while watching her give birth.

Bruce is just three rooms away, eagerly waiting for them and keeping him company was his best friend and the owner of the hospital himself, Tony Stark.

Natasha focuses back on their newborn, rubbing the rosy cheeks lightly with her fingers. The baby emits an inarticulate sound.

"I love you too," She says wholeheartedly. "Daddy will be here soon, he's very excited to see you too."

Bruce comes in a few minutes afterwards. He looked nervous and thrilled at the same time. His eyes found Natasha first, then their child. His gaze never left the baby as he walked beside his wife.

The Hulk takes a peek through his vision, he's in a pleasant mood too.

Bruce smiles, then looks like he's about to cry, and then tries to form his mouth back again to a smile.

"She's so beautiful," He blurts out in awe. He didn't say anything else, just stared at their daughter in admiration.

The baby makes another sound and Bruce can't hold back his tears any longer. Natasha intertwines their fingers together as they silently watched their newborn lovingly, each second cherished and instilled in their hearts and minds forever.


	6. Chapter 6

It's surreal. It still feels unreal sometimes. Like it's all in his head, and that all of this is just a dream.

Everything that he has right now is exactly everything he said goodbye to and accepted to never have a long long time ago. There's this house he calls home, an astounding extraordinary woman he calls his wife and a sweet tiny little baby they call their own. He couldn't imagine himself to be any happier than this.

Bruce watches quietly over the crib, the little one is sleeping soundly in it. He observes her tender movements as she charmingly shifts her small body to the side.

He doesn't know that he's smiling, and that he's been doing it unconsciously a lot these days.

He then realizes he's not alone when he felt the familiar sensation of his wife's fingers stroke the skin on his nape, as usual he didn't notice her come in. He sweetly looks up at her, extending an arm to invite her to sit down beside him. Natasha does as asked and comfortably positions her legs over his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder and together they silently watch their sleeping daughter.

As if feeling their gazes upon her, the baby changes her position again, this time, turning her back at her parents.

"Do you think she's getting annoyed because we're always staring at her?" Natasha asks in a whispery manner and Bruce quietly chuckles prior to his reply.

"But she's such a spectacular sight, can't really blame us for staring," He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, I still feel like I'm dreaming sometimes for having all of this, especially that I have the both of you," He holds her hand and tilts his head so he could see her face.

"Well if all this still seems like a blur to you, if you want, I can always pinch you again," She smirks while her arms move around his waist, placing her fingers on the small folds of skin on his belly, ready to squeeze once he approves.

He laughs at her response. It came out a little too loud. Natasha bites her lower lip as she struggles to supress her own giggle from coming out. She covers his mouth with her free hand. They glance at the crib at the same time and thankfully the noise did not wake the baby up. He creases his eyebrows when their eyes meet again.

They remembered that he had requested for one a couple of days ago. She obediently complied and she did it with unexpected force, making him scream like a little girl.

"I don't think that's necessary anymore," He replies after removing the hand on his mouth.

"Are you sure? You might snap out of it this time,” She teases him. She loves that they still get to have playful moments like these in between their full days schedule.

He tries to hide the grin that's forming on his face by looking down but it didn't get past her gaze. She moves his chin up so she can see it.

"If this is a dream, I never want to be pulled out of it," He tells her lovingly as soon as his eyes landed back at her. She finds his expression very sweet but also notices something different in his eyes that tells her a worrisome idea popped in his head too.

"Uhm, do you honestly think I can be a good dad?"

The perky mood instantly shifted into a much serious atmosphere. It's no secret that they didn't have the best childhood and it troubles him that he might not be able to carry out the ideal qualities expected out of a father. He wanted to talk about it multiple times already but was afraid she'll think he's being a coward again. But he just can't keep it in any longer.

"Do you honestly think I can be a good mom?"

She repeats his question in her own terms. It did cross her mind multiple times in the past, it did bring her fear and doubts. But it doesn't really bother her now, she knows what she wants to be and what not to be to their child. She understands Bruce's concern.

"Of course! You're already doing a great job at it. You loved and cared for her way before we even had her," He earnestly answers, tugging her waist slightly.

"Don't forget that you did that too, Bruce. And the mere fact that you're thinking if you can be one already says that you would do great. We're not going to be perfect parents but I know we'll do our very best to raise her. You're an amazing father to Natalie," She says reassuringly.

"I don't want her to experience the worst things I had. I hope I can give her better memories, a much better life,” He sighs as his eyes went back at the crib.

"We'll give her the the best of her youthful years, the one we never had,” She replies sincerely.

He nods and they didn't say anything else about it. "We should've talked about this before?"

"Aren't you glad we didn't? This is the perfect time," Her teasing voice is back.

"I love you, Nat."

"I love you, Bruce," She leans in to kiss him.

Baby Natalie cries and they part.

"Looks like she doesn't want to split the attention," She looks at him intently before standing up and he quickly follows her.

Natasha carefully takes baby Natalie in her arms and Bruce embraces his wife from behind. They swayed gently together and both parents watch in wonder as they wait for their daughter to open her adorable little eyes at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years later.

"I want to be a superhero!" Toddler Natalie shouts randomly before running around the room once again.

"You can be whatever you want to be sweetie," Bruce replies in amusement as he exchange a glance with Natasha. Neither one of them has shared nor spoken anything about their involvement in saving the world in the past to their lovely daughter.

"Will I turn green too?"

The question took them by surprise for they never thought they'd hear it from her at this age. Unsure if it's just a coincidence.

"Why would you turn green?" Natasha was the first to ask back, curious about their child's color preference.

"Cause daddy does. What color do you turn into mommy?"

The little one's response comes out as a shock to Bruce. How does she know that?

Natalie Romanoff Banner is undeniably bright, she's very curious, a rapid learner and has exceptional communication skills for a three year old.

They know that one day she'll eventually find out about her parent's pasts. They've thought and discussed about being prepared for that moment and her bringing this topic up is just too soon.

"Daddy turns green?" The scientist almost stuttered his own words.

"Yeah green and big. Then mommy raises her hand and says something to make you go back as you daddy," She stops in front of them then mimics Nat's actions during a lullaby.

"How do you know that sweetie?" The former spy asks in amazement while her husband shakes his head in disbelief.

"One night it was noisy outside then I looked out the window, daddy became this big green guy,” The child stands on the couch, raising her hands up to make herself look taller.

Bruce's eyes widen, it's true, it was one time, some months ago, it was unintentional, an accident, a dangerous mistake.

"You sure you didn't dream about this?" Nat asks as she stares at a nervous Bruce.

"No mommy, I know it's real! Daddy became the same toy I have in my room, the one that Uncle Tony gave. He was also like that in one of your pictures,” Natalie speaks out as she sits in the between her parents.

"You don't find it scary?" He nervously asks the little one.

"No! Why would I be scared? I know it's you daddy. You won't hurt me."

He sighs and closes his eyes as a memory flashed inside his mind. Nat thinks he's stressing too much, she soothingly runs her fingers on his arms and to her surprise, he chuckles.

"You know you sound very much like someone I know,” He hugs his daughter and smiles at Natasha.

"So daddy, I really want to see the big green guy again. Can I meet him now?"


End file.
